Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel including a spool access mechanism for accessing a spool and a spool brake mechanism.
Background Information
In general, a dual-bearing reel includes a frame body and a side cover for openably/closably covering a lateral side of the frame body (see Japan Registered Utility Model No. 2529109). When described in detail, the frame body has a cover support portion formed for supporting the side cover in an openable/closable state. Further in detail, the cover support portion is disposed radially outward of a spool, while being disposed between the spool and the frame body. The side cover is opened by the cover support portion, and thereby, the interior of the frame body becomes accessible.
On the other hand, in some dual-bearing reels, the cover support portion is formed in the both end parts of the frame body so as to be disposed radially outward of the spool in parallel to a spool shaft (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-333844). Even in the structure, the side cover is opened by the cover support portion and the interior of the frame body becomes easily accessible.
In the dual-bearing reel of the type described in the Japan Registered Utility Model No. 2529109, the side cover is configured to be openable. In this type of dual-bearing reel, the cover support portion for supporting the side cover is disposed between the frame body and the radially outer part of the spool. Thus, it is required to prepare a space between the spool and the frame body in order to dispose the cover support portion. This results in a drawback that the frame body is inevitably enlarged in the radial direction. Similarly in the dual-bearing reel of the type described in the Publication No. JP-A-2005-333844, the side cover is also configured to be openable. In this type of dual-bearing reel, the cover support portion for supporting the side cover is formed in the both end parts of the frame body so as to be disposed radially outward of the spool in parallel to the spool shaft. Therefore, this structure also results in a drawback that the frame body is inevitably enlarged in the radial direction.
The present invention has been produced in view of the aforementioned drawback. It is an object of the present invention to compactly form a reel unit in a dual-bearing reel.